The Bonds Between Friendship
by DracoLover666
Summary: HarryHermione Contains spoilers. Summary inside!
1. Mourning a Lost Friend

**Disclaimer:**  
No matter how much I wish it were true, I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Summary:**  
Left broken from the war, Harry tries to seek comfort in his best friend. But with Ron having feelings for the same person, Harry brakes the code and shatters Ron's trust. With the trio now drifting apart, can they keep it together long enough for everyone else's sake.

**A/N:**  
This is my first Harry/Hermione fanfic. I'm a little nervous about writing it, having only ever written Hermione/Draco fics. However, I've finally plucked up the courage to post this one. Also, this takes place right after the fifth book. Hope you like it! Please R&R.

xXx

The Bonds Between Friendship  
Chapter One  
Mourning a Lost Friend

xXx

"_SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, watching his godfather fall. It was so surreal, almost dreamlike. "Sirius?" his voice was slow. In fact, everything around him was slow. Slowly like honey and yet so heavy with muse. _

_Everyone stood frozen, watching as Sirius fell backward, his body curving into an arc as he descended backward through the veil hanging from the ach._

_Surreal…_

_He was gone._

_Disappeared…_

_NO!_

_But he _**was**_ gone._

_He _**had**_ disappeared…_

_Disappeared through the veil that fluttered in a high wind and fell gracefully back in place. _

_Bellatrix's triumphant laughter echoed in Harry's ears. _

'_I'll make her shut up!'_ his conscious mind thought, the only part of his mind that had not fallen asleep with the rest of him.

"_Sirius!" Harry's subconscious continued. But Sirius had not reappeared. "Sirius!" he sprinted toward where Sirius had disappeared; he would pull him out and everything would be okay again. _

_Suddenly seeing Harry starting for the archway, Lupin grabbed him around the chest, holding him back. "There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

"_Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late, Harry—"_

"_We can still reach him—"_

_Struggling…_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry. Nothing. He's gone…"_

"_No…we can…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Sirius…"_

…suddenly Harry bolted upright and before he knew it, he was in Hermione's arms. She had been sitting on Charlie's bed where Harry slept when he had jumped up into her arms, startling her. It had taken Harry a few seconds to realize he had done this. Even after his realization, he still did not let go. Instead, he buried his face into Hermione's shoulder.

She felt his body quiver slightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said softly, putting her hand on the back of his head.

"For what?" he wept, burying his face deeper into her shoulder, clinging to her tight.

Hermione did not reply. She felt tears swelling, ready to burst forth. Finally able to find her voice, she whispered. "For the way things turned out."

Harry lifted his head to look at her. Hermione let out a heavy breathe and held it. She could no longer hold back her tears and her face screwed up into a sad expression. They were on their way down and there was nothing she could do. Another three heavy breathes of sobs escaped her lips and tears made there way down her cheeks.

Harry quickly expelled them with a swipe of his thumb but more hastily followed after the others, his falling freely from his own eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her once more, placing a hand on the back of her head. They sat holding each other for what seemed like forever, the side of their cheeks toughing.

Harry was still quivering and now Hermione began to shake against him.

He spoke softly in her ear. "Everything will be fine." He whispered comfortingly in reply to her words spoken so long again, or so it seemed.

"Will it?" she choked and Harry's grip tightened around her.

Still, he did not reply.

"Mrs. Weasley asked me to come up here and check on you." Hermione changed the subjected. She explained that Mrs. Weasley had been getting worried because Harry had slept the day away and did not seem to be waking up anytime soon.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, still holding each other close, their cheeks still up against each other's.

"Nearly two in the afternoon." Hermione forced a smile.

Silence once again filled the room as they continued to stay close to each other.

"It's just not fair." Harry said after awhile. "I just wish I could have done something. Maybe things wouldn't be like this."

"Harry," Hermione breathed sadly. "We all wish we could have done something. But the fact of the matter is…there just wasn't anything any of us could have done. We're all hurting, Harry. Please don't blame yourself."

It was true. They were all hurting tremendously but did they really know how he felt? They could not possibly even begin to understand.

"I know…" he tried to say but it came out weak and feeble. "I just…"

_('I just feel so guilty.')_

"It's not fair." He cried harder, pressing against Hermione even tighter. It's not fair he has to feel this way. It's not fair anyone of them should feel this way. "I've lost everyone. My parents, my godfather—"

Hermione quickly cut in, "You still have me."

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Hermione and Harry broke apart.

Ron stood in the doorway, watching his friends. "You two okay?" he asked, looking just as morbid and beaten down as they did. Neither of them responded. In fact, none was even necessary. He already knew the answer.

Ron stepped into Charlie's room, watching tears leak down his two best mate's faces.

XxX

It was nearly one in the morning and Harry sat on the couch at the Burrow. He kept mulling things over. Not that he wanted to but his mind just kept reeling that night's events at the ministry repeatedly. Nothing seemed real anymore. He was ready—more than ready—to wake up from this nightmare. The fact of the matter was…this was real no matter how dreamlike everything around him felt.

He could feel tears proliferating forth again. He did not want to, did not have the energy to cry anymore. His heart was breaking. But could his heart really be breaking when it was _already _broken?

"It should have been me." He whispered to no one in particular.

"Don't say that!" someone cry out from behind him.

Startled, Harry spun around on the couch to find Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked completely distraught and disheveled.

"Don't say that…" she said again. "As much as I hate it was Sirius…I'm so glad it wasn't you!"

"Mione…I." he broke off. "You know I never…"

"Just don't say that ever again. Don't ever think that way!" she sniveled trying to hold back more tears.

"I'm sorry." He said softy, giving her a guilty, sad expression. He got up, taking a step toward her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hermione, listen." Harry started, trying to come away from the whole subject of Sirius.

"I meant what I said before." Hermione broke in. "About it not being your fault."

"Hermione, please…"

He just wanted to get away from this, wanted to be so done with this whole thing. Yet somehow, the topic just seemed to linger around. Would it ever just go away? They were all grieving. He was the one who was suffering the most. He was the one who should be the first person to talk everything out and yet he was last person who wanted to.

"No, I'm serious. You have to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could do."

"Don't tell me how I feel, Hermione! Because you don't know! None of you know!" He screamed at her. "So STOP acting like you do!"

"Harry…" Hermione began to tear up again. "I…just…" The tears found their way down her cheeks again. "I'm just worried about you, is all. I don't want you to feel like—"

Harry's temper rose. "I don't want to talk about this! Just come off it!"

"Maybe I do…"

"WELL I DON'T!" he shouted.

Hermione quickly gathered her composure. "Well, excuse me for being concerned." She hastily turned on her heal, heading up the stairs again.

"Hermione…" Harry called after her, feeling another wave of guilt set in.

"You're not the only one going through this, Harry." She answered softy, her back to him. She was already half way up the stairs. "So stop acting like you're the only one who feels like they should or could have done something to prevent this. You're not the only one who lost something that night." Without another word, she headed the rest of the way up the stairs and into Ginny's room where she disappear out of sight, disappeared like Sirius once disappeared behind a veil of curtain.

xXx

"Any better?" Ron asked. He and Harry were sitting together at the dinning room table.

"Not really. You?" Harry asked.

"A little I suppose."

Mrs. Weasley stepped in from the kitchen with a huge plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausages. She looked like she had aged five years in these past few months and that she had not slept in days. If anyone was feeling guilty, it was her. Molly had been arguing with Sirius non-stop every time they were in the same room together.

Ginny quickly followed behind with two empty plates. Molly placed the plate in front of the boys and Ron immediately began shoveling down the contents.

"Ronald, that is for everyone." His mother scolded as Ginny placed the empty plates in front of him and Harry.

"Sorry, mum." He apologized with a mouth full.

"How do you still have an apatite?" Harry asked Ron as Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to get Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Harry," Ron smiled, helping himself to more bacon, "If you don't know that I'm always hungry, then I guess you never really knew me at all." He teased, shoving Harry slightly.

'_How do you have any sense of humor either?' _Harry managed to crack a smile before Ron added with a serious note in his voice, "So I heard yours and Hermione's row last night." Harry's half smile quickly wore off.

"Yeah?" he answered dully, waiting to see if Ron said anymore.

"Yeah, you two were really going at it." he said, his mouth once again full.

"You really think so?" They heard Fred asking Hermione as the two of them walked down the stairs together, George and Ginny following at their heal.

"Yeah." Hermione responded. "It's actually really fascinating. A genus invention." The three of them took a seat at the table and Harry smiled slightly at Hermione from across the table. However, she did not return it and titled her head down toward her plate.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked, moseying into their conversation.

Fred answered, "Just showing Hermione here our latest product." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Molly came bursting into the dinning room with a huge sigh. She sat down in her usual seat at the table.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

She did not respond right away. She seemed to be mulling something over in her head.

"Mum?" Ginny called, a concerned look about her face.

"Oh, yes. Everything's fine, dear." Molly finally answered but she still had the same distraught expression plastered on her face. "I just—I got an owl from your father."

"Everything okay at the Ministry, Mum?" came George's voice.

Another sigh escaped Mrs. Weasley's lips. "Oh, yes. Fine, dear. He'll just be working late tonight." She looked as if she would break down right there. Feeling tears coming forth from her own eyes, Hermione excused herself and quickly left the table. "Let her go." Molly instructed, seeing Ron starting to get up. "She probably just wants to be alone." She struggled to keep her own tears back. Have to be strong for everyone else's sake.

Molly hastily got up herself and headed into the kitchen.

XxX

"Hermione?"

"Look, I just want to be alone, Harry."

He had followed after her. They were now in Ginny's room where Hermione sat on her bed and Harry in the doorway.

She turned away from him and took a tissue to the corner of her eye.

The door shut from behind her and thinking he had left, Hermione turned around to find Harry still standing there. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes slightly as she turned back round on the bed.

"I just want to apologize for last night." Hermione didn't answer. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." He continued. "I feel stupid now…and ashamed."

"Well you should."

"Well I do."

Silence filled the room.

"I hate to see you like this." Harry spoke softly from behind her. "It makes me feel even worse than I already do." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione suddenly stood up and fell into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "I wish there was some way I could make you feel better. But honesty. I dunno." He said.

Hermione looked up and before they both knew it, their faces began to lean in. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for that moment when their lips touched. However, just barely touching, the bedroom door suddenly blew open and, startled, Harry and Hermione hastily broke apart.

In the doorway… stood Ron.

xXx


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

Previously…

"I hate to see you like this." Harry spoke softly from behind her. "It makes me feel even worse than I already do." He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione suddenly stood up and fell into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "I wish there was some way I could make you feel better. But honesty. I dunno." He said.

Hermione looked up and before they both knew it, their faces began to lean in. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for that moment when their lips touched. However, just barely touching, the bedroom door suddenly blew open and, startled, Harry and Hermione hastily broke apart.

In the doorway… stood Ron.

xXx

Chapter Two  
Ignorance is Bliss

xXx

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Ron…I—"

"How could you? You're supposed to be my best mate! How could you do this to me!?"

"No—Ron, I—"

"You know I like Hermione! Why would you do this?" Ron started for Harry in an angry fit. Harry was sure he was going to pop-him-one. Ron's arm went back, his hand forming into a tight fist and swung it forward.

Harry winced slightly, ready for the hard impact of Ron's fist.

A flash appeared before Harry's eyes, dragging him from his dizzy daydream. None of these came like Harry had imaged it. Instead, he and Hermione stood broken apart, looking as if they had a dirty little secret. Ron, who thank Merlin had his head titled downward at the time, still stood in the doorway. He looked up and smiled awkwardly at his friends. He stepping in, completely oblivious to anything that had been going on.

Hermione's and Harry's eyes bounced around the room, never landing on each other and never even coming close to Ron's.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" they answered in union.

Hermione let out a sound of despair and headed out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked, turning around slightly to watch Hermione sprint out into the hall.

"She'll be fine. Listen, Ron," Harry added nervously.

'_As his best mate…I should tell him I tried to make a move on the woman he has had a crush on for years.'_

"Yeah?"

'_He'd kill me…but it's the right thing to do.'_

"Do you still like Hermione?"

'_Why the bloody hell did I try to make a move on her anyway?'_

"Yeah, I really do." A smile spread across his face. It had to be the first time he smiled—really smiled—since that night at the ministry, Harry thought. "You know, I'm not sure if it's the right time or not—considering everything that's going on—but…I think I want to ask her out."

Harry's heart sank. Why had he made a move on her anyway? He had never actually had on crush on her before...but then there they were, about ready to kiss. Somehow, he felt jealous about Ron asking her out; What if she did say yes to him? Was he even really jealous; and if so, wouldn't that mean he did have some hidden desire for his best friend's girl? This question startled Harry and he could no longer hear Ron ranting on.

Maybe he does. Maybe all this time he has. Maybe deep down inside, a part of him _always_ has. Now, maybe, getting even closer to her finally brought some of it out, just a peak through the curtain of his inner heart's desire.

No.

No. Hermione was his best friend as well. He couldn't possible like her; And even if by some strange reason he really did, it just wasn't right. It wasn't right to share feelings for your best mate's girl and it was even scummier to try and hit on her.

"…Every time I look at her…I just feel so alive. She makes me happy, Harry."

Ron's voice suddenly found its way into Harry's ears again. He snapped back to reality, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"I know we have our differences sometimes—"

"—Try all the time." Harry added lowly.

"—but do you think she'd say yes?" Ron continued, apparently had not heard Harry's comment.

"I dunno." Harry answered truthfully. _'I hope not.'_ Where was this coming from, he wondered. "When are you planning on asking her?"

"Not sure. Maybe when we get back to school…if I have plucked up the courage by then." He added with a smile.

'_I think I might be sick.'_ Harry's head screamed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly noticing the ailing expression on his mate's face.

"Just feel nauseous all of a sudden. Think I might lay down." Without another word, Harry hastily shot passed Ron and over to Charlie's room.

XxX

"Ooh, Ginny!" Hermione suddenly let out, catching a glimpse of Ginny as she walked passed Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her arm, startling Ginny, who had not heard Hermione calling her before.

"I really need to talk to you." Hermione said, looking rather disgruntled and out of breath.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Not here…" Hermione whispered. She clung to Ginny's arm as they headed for the bathroom. Once in, Hermione closed the door and locked it, leaving Ginny even more curious. "Okay, look." Hermione started, her back resting against the bathroom door. It was then that Hermione told Ginny everything.

"Oh my god!" Ginny looked shocked. "Oh my god…oh my…oh my god!" These were apparently all the words she could possibly find.

"Ginny, I need a little bit more than, 'oh my god.'" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, do you like him?" Ginny asked, curiosity and intrigue showing bluntly through her voice.

Hermione let out a small laugh, and then stopped when she realized she honestly did not know the answer. "I'm not sure. I don't think so."

Ginny frowned. "Oh come on…"

"Seriously, I don't know. I mean…I've only really looked at him as a friend. Nothing more." Hermione took a pause, thinking for a second. "It just kind of happened. It almost seemed…unreal. Like I imaged the whole thing." She took another pause. "God, I dunno. It just happened so fast. We were talking an then all of a suddenly we were leaning in to kiss and then Ron comes bursting through the door." She managed to get out all in one breath, looking completely overwhelmed.

"So did you lean in first or was it Harry." Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"At the same time." Hermione answered truthfully. "Like I said, it just kind of happened."

They stood in silence for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do.

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Ginny suddenly said, as if that were the solution to Hermione's problem.

"What? Ask him about it?" Hermione shot back as if Ginny had to be joking.

"Yeah."

Hermione made an are-you-kidding-me expression before saying, "What the bloody hell would I say? 'Why did you try to kiss me?' I could ask myself the same question about him and still not come up with an answer. Forget it." Hermione sudden added. "I just want to get away from this subject…and never arrive at it again."

xXx

This was exactly Harry's philosophy as well. He did not know why he had tried to kiss Hermione or why even Hermione had tried to kiss him. All he knew was that he did not want to arrive at this subject.

In order to insure they never did—that and because he was highly embarrassed—he tried his hardest to avoid her. This was proving to be a difficult task at hand because half the time it was nearly impossible to stay away from each other at meal times or when they were spending time with the Weasleys; And by some stoke of luck he actually did manage to avoid her, Harry felt somehow heartbroken. He missed her. Missed how every night they stayed up late talking and laughing…or crying and holding each other.

Sure, he could talk to Ron if he really needed to…but somehow it just wasn't the same as talking to Hermione.

Now, the three of them sat in their usual compartment on the train, on their way to Hogwarts.

Hermione was sitting next to Ron and Harry sat across from them. He tried his hardest not to look over at Hermione, afraid he might accidentally catch her eye. Naturally, when he tried not to, he eventually ended up doing so. It was okay now though because Hermione was reading.

He felt it perfectly okay to continue stealing glancing at her. However, every time Ron would look up, Harry would look away as if he were a little child who had done something so horrible he couldn't bear to look into his father's eyes.

Ron turned back to the window where he stared out into the rainy September afternoon.

Harry let out a sigh, his eyes dancing back over toward Hermione. She was still reading.

This time, his eyes seemed to be plastered onto her. Hermione suddenly looked up, eyes over the rim of her book and immediately caught Harry's eyes. Both looked away the instant they did.

It was almost as if she had subconsciously felt his eyes on her and without realizing it, her gaze immediately went in his direction.

It was then that Hermione caught sight of Ginny outside the compartment. She had walked passed and then quickly doubled back as if realizing it was the trio's compartment. She smiled slyly at Hermione through the glass window just before sliding the door open. Immediately, Hermione became very suspicious and shot Ginny a leery looking expression.

"Hiya." Ginny waved to the group at large.

Harry and Ron answered, however, Hermione kept that same look glued to her face.

"Ron?" Ginny went on. "Dear brother?"

'_Oh god.'_ Hermione thought. _'Could she possibly make herself any more obvious?'_

Ron turned to acknowledge her.

"Ron, could you come with me to my compartment. I have someone there that wants to meet you. She thinks you were positively brave and heroic at the ministry!"

'_Oh no! No, Ginny!'_

"Someone wants to meet me?" he looked somewhat stunned for a second, and then quickly followed his sister out into the aisle. Just before Ginny left, she managed to give Hermione a quick you-can-thank-me-later smile.

However, Hermione_ would not_ be thanking Ginny later.

Ron was remotely the closest thing they had to even breaking half way through the thick tension that clouded around Harry and Hermione. Without him, the tension was unbearably and bluntly visible.

Hermione turned back to her book before Harry could say anything—not that he was going to—and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione did not answer, mainly because she had none.

What a dumb question, he knew, and Harry turned his focus back toward the window and stared out into the rainy afternoon sky.

"I…" Hermione started, starling Harry slightly. He turned to look at her. "I just can't help but wonder…what exactly happened last night?" There it was. They had arrived at the subject both were so eager to eradicate. It was out in the open where it now swam around them along with the exceedingly overwhelming tension that now seemed to double. Better she ask than him, as far as she was concerned; Better she ask than have him hit her with the same question, surprising her.

"I'm not sure what I was thinking." Harry answered.

"Oh…" and now, Hermione sounded lightly disappointed. She waited for him to go on.

"I guess…" he started, uncertain how to explain himself, mainly because he was not even sure of the answer he was trying to explain. "I guess…it was just all…in the heat of the moment." This was a lie and he knew it. He had wanted to kiss, even if he was not exactly ready to admit it yet.

"So…you didn't really mean to try to kiss me?" Hermione asked, sounding even more disappointed, disappointed because somehow she knew the answer was yes. Yes, he had not meant to kiss her.

Harry nodded his head and a sad expression spread across her face.

He was lying; he had really wanted to. So why couldn't he just tell her? Partly because he still couldn't admit it to himself but mostly because of Ron.

Hermione looked as if she would cry and her gaze quickly turned away from him.

"Hermione…"

"No." she let out before he could continue. "Don't." Hermione got up and started for the compartment door.

Harry jumped up as well. "Hermione look—"

Hand on the handle, Hermione spun around at his words. "Don't even." She said through clutch teeth.

"Hermione, wait. I just—"

"Get off me!" Hermione practically shouted as Harry tried to place a hand on her arm.

"Look I just—"

"You're pathetic!" Hermione said bluntly, wrenching her arm out from his grip. "You try to kiss me and then say it didn't mean anything." Tears now found their way down her cheeks. "What exactly were you trying to doing?"

"No, Hermione I—"

"Whatever." She cut in again, not caring to hear the explanation he clearly did not have. "I just…I can't believe you." Without another word, Hermione turned and slid the compartment door open. She stormed out, letting it slam shut behind her. Harry took the bottom of his palm and slammed it into his forehead a few times as if saying, 'stupid, stupid.'

XxX

A/N:  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Leave any comments or concerns you may have, please!


	3. Not Waiting Around Forever

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. My dad's computer crashed…again…and he had to get a new one. So now that everything is fixed…here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R :)

xXx

Chapter Three  
Not Waiting Around Forever

xXx

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall. "Welcome… to our new first years and welcome back to those who have returned. Right, now onto business…"

Harry stole a quick glace at Hermione who, not surprisingly, was keeping as far away from him as possible without being too obvious. She sat a good distance down the bench with Ginny and some of the other Gryffindor girls Harry did not know. They were probably friends of Ginny, he thought.

As if Harry's glance activated Ron's attention, he turned to Harry. "Why is Hermione all the way down there? She usually sits with us."

Honestly, Harry really didn't want to respond. He knew exactly why Hermione was sitting all the way down there; it was, after all, because of him, was it not?

Instead, he answered, "I dunno," and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was now speaking about Voldermort and extra measures of security. However, he spoke nothing about that night at the ministry. Harry and the others were very thankful for this. "On a lighter note," he continued after he had finished with the important part of his speech. "I shall say that we will be having a number of dances this year, starting with the Halloween Ball. Of course the Head boy and girl will be in charge of arranging them."

Before Dumbledore could continue, the hall broke out with excitement. However, Ron and Harry were not among them.

"Ohhh!" Ron let out in disgust, and then almost shouted, "You got to be kidding me! Remember the _Yule Ball_?" he added with an overtone of annoyance and irritation as he turned to Harry once more, hitting him square in the chest with the side of his hand as he did. "Well," he quickly pressed on before Harry even had time to answer or recover from the slight collision of Ron's hand for that matter. "I'm not going to ruin it this time."

"Perhaps you'll even have built up the courage come Halloween." Harry added, trying to sound as though this was not bothering him.

"Yeah."

"And who knows, if you bomb on Halloween…I guess there's always Christmas or the next ball after that." For this, Ron did not have a response. Harry added a laugh, realizing he had come off a tad bit vulgar. Ron still did not respond and Harry added another quick nervous laugh. "Don't worry." He continued, trying to redeem himself. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Just then he saw Hermione get up and walk out of the Great Hall, saw the eager expression on Ron's face instantly light up; He straightened up to his full extent as if considering going after her but quickly slumped back down again, Harry saw. Ron let out a sigh and his chin fell into his hands.

"Maybe I could talk to her for you, if you want." This escaped Harry's lips before he could stop himself.

'_Shut up!'_ the beast within Harry lashed out at himself.

Ron immediately brightened up again. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah."

'_No!'_

Ron put a hand on Harry's arm. "You don't know how much this means to me, mate!" he said.

'_Tell him!'_

'_No' _he argued with himself.

'_Tell him you made a move on her! Tell him you made a move on his girl and you liked it!'_ the beast within roared inside his head again.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" the brightness vanishing from his face as he caught sight of Harry's hesitant expression.

"Ummm, I have a problem." He hesitated again and Ron waited for him to continue. "Someone asked be for advice and I don't exactly know what to tell him."

"Okay?" Ron replied, not really following any of this.

"And….he…really fancies his best friend." Everything seemed to be easier to admit to himself when he was referring to someone else's problem. "But it just so happens that his other best mate really fancies her too."

Ron nodded, trying to take it all in.

"See where I'm coming from?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, think so."

'_That's it. He's going to punch me!'_

"Yeah?" he asked again when nothing of this sort came. "You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well being that he knows his best mate really fancies her as well….it would be really scummy for him to hit on her, right?"

"Agreed."

"Right, but lets just say…he couldn't help it…and…it just sort of happened—I mean—almost happened—but the point is, he tried. If you were his best mate…how would you feel?"

Ron thought for a minute.

'_You think the dip-shit gets it yet?'_

'_Shut up!'_

"I'd be really, really pissed. I mean what kind of friend is that? I don't care if he tired or actually accomplished it. I'd probably knock his bloody lights out. I don't care if he was a good friend or not. At least I know you'd never do that to be, Harry." Ron added with a smile, patting him on the back.

"Yeah." was all he said. Guilt was setting in and he felt like punching his own lights out right then; Merlin would know he deserved it! "So what should he do then?"

"Hmmm." Ron let out, obviously contemplating his response over. "Hermione's good with this stuff. Perhaps ask her."

"Right…" Harry turned away from Ron in disbelief.

xXx

Hermione sat as far away from Harry as she could possibly get without being too obvious. She sat with Ginny and some of Ginny's fifth year friends as well, who broke off into their own little conversation as Ginny turned to Hermione. "So how did it go?" she heard her ask, feeling Harry's eyes on her but did not turn in his direction.

"Not that great, thanks." Hermione replied sarcastically as Dumbledore continued his speech. She shifted her weight on the bench, slightly uneasy under the heat of Harry's stare.

"What happened?" concern rapidly spread through Ginny's voice.

"Well, turns out, he didn't mean to try and kiss me…it was all in the heat of the moment, according to him." Hermione turned to her finally.

"Oh, what a jerk!" Ginny almost shouted. She looked passed Hermione and gave Harry a dirty look, which, of course, he did not see at this point; He was too busy in deep conversation with Ron to notice. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have taken Ron if I knew it would turn out like that."

"I knew you were scheming something." Hermione gave a little laugh. "The way you were moseying in. Anyway," she added before Ginny could respond. "It's really not your fault. It would have come out eventually. Better sooner…"

"Yeah. Still, it would have been nice to see you two together. Maybe it's what you both need…each other."

Hermione didn't respond to this. She really didn't know how to, to be quite honest. She suddenly felt herself about to burst with tears. "I think I just…need to get some air."

Before Ginny could ask where she was going, Hermione jumped up and headed out of the Great Hall.

XxX

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked Ginny as he and Ron came through the portrait. Ginny was lying on the couch, reading over her essay.

"Dunno. Probably still outside." She replied with slight resentment toward Harry. Even still, she did not look up from her parchment.

"You're sure you want me to do this?" he asked, turning to Ron.

"Yeah." He answered. "I think it's been long enough. 'About time I do it."

"You mean… it's about time I do it for you." Harry laughed, a slight bitterness in his tone. This went unnoticed by Ron.

"Do what?"

"Nothing…" Ron answered his sister, giving her a stay-out-of-my-busyness expression.

"Ron wants me to tell Hermione about his feelings for her." Harry told her instead.

Ginny finally took her eyes from her parchment and met Harry's. "How can you express Ron's feelings for her when you can't even expression your own?" she asked, a hint of victory in her voice.

Ron took his eyes from his sister and immediately placed them on Harry, a look of bewilderment spread on his face. He clearly wanted to ask what she was talking about, Harry knew, and he could not enable himself to meet with Ron's eyes.

"I just mean, you're not exactly head of the class 'expressing your love 101'." Ginny laughed.

Ron finally found his voice and asked what this was about.

"Well think about it." Harry answered, trying to beat Ginny to it before she could drop any more hints. "Cho and I really didn't go over that well, did we?" he finally turned to Ron.

"Sure, I suppose. But still…I really need you to do this."

"And I will." Before Ginny could add in another sly comment, Harry turned and headed for the portrait. "See you in a bit." He added just before climbing out of the portrait and heading to the Entrance Hall.

xXx

As Harry walked out onto the grounds, he wasn't sure if his intent purpose for going to talk to Hermione was about Ron or if he was really just using that as a crutch.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Hermione a good distance away. She had her back leaning against the trunk of a tree where she was apparently wrapped deep in her book. The same book she'd been reading on the train, Harry suspected. As he got closer to her, he noticed she was almost done with it.

Hands in his pocket, he stopped in front of her. Harry gave a little cough when she did not notice.

Startled, Hermione looked up over the rim of her book.

She made a face as if saying oh-its-you and turned back to her page.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked, his hands still in the pants pockets of his uniform. He suddenly tilted his head downward slightly and stared at his feet.

"Well if you've come to apologize, then yes, I suppose you can." Hermione replied without tearing her eyes from her current page.

"Apologize?" He said stubbornly. "Apologize for what?" he blurted out before he knew what hit him.

"Excuse me…" Hermione could not believe her ears. She stood with her back completely off the tree trunk now. Her book was currently closed, and the bottom of it hugged her hip as she held it with one arm. She stared almost transfixed at Harry. "Are you really going to stand here and tell me you have no idea what you have to apologize for? If I really have to tell you what you did, then don't bother apologizing because I don't want hear it."

"No, look. It's just that…"

Now would be a good time to tell her his feelings, and Harry considered this for a few seconds. However, the thought of Ron buzzed in the back of his head and it just didn't feel right. Whether he liked it or not…he would have to tell her about Ron.

"Hermione…"

One last time, he tried to tell her the truth about his feelings, about that night at the Burrow. Somehow, he just couldn't do that. Not to Ron, he couldn't. If he was going to put Ron first, then the truth about his feelings came second. Or not at all, he thought to himself.

"Ron…really…fancies you." He told her instead, stammering slightly. Everything came out reluctantly but it was something he had to do, he knew.

Hermione stood there, practically dumbfounded. She honestly didn't know what to say. "What?" she finally let out, not taking her eyes from his. Light reflected off his glasses as he turned to look at the castle. "I can't believe you…." She had said it calmly and softly but Harry knew she was bothered all the same. He still did not turn to look at her. "What am I supposed to say to that? What do you want me to do?"

Still, he said nothing.

Light still gleamed off his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view. This left her without any reaction, that and because he continued to stare blankly at the castle.

"Harry, what am I supposed to do?" she said again.

Still, he did not respond.

"I know what you're trying to do." She told him. "You're going to lengths to protect Ron but…are you really willing to hurt me in the process?"

"I'm not protecting him." He said softly, still not turning to acknowledge her, all the while keeping his hands firmly inside the pants pockets of his uniform. His head fell downward slightly to reveal his eyes for a split second before he resumed his original position staring at the castle, rays of sunlight shimmering off his glasses once more.

"Fine." She answered. "So you're just willing to hurt me period then? Is that why you're playing this game?"

"I'm not playing anything, Hermione."

"So, you can honestly stand there and tell me you feel nothing for me?"

"Yes." he answered, finally turning his gaze upon her. His eyes were glassy, she saw. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from the sun laying stagnate in his face or if they were tears.

She remained silent.

Whether or not they were tears in his eyes, tears now formed in her own. However, she didn't want him to see and her head fell downward, causing strands of straight golden brown hair to fall over her face.

"Then why try and kiss me?" she asked softly, now covering half her face with her hand; it lay under the strands of hair. Hermione suddenly added, "And don't tell me it was all in the heat of the moment."

"I could ask you the same question, Hermione." Harry retaliated. "You weren't exactly moving away, were you?"

For this, she did not have an answer.

"Exactly." He breathed. "You don't know either. So how can you get mad at me?"

Neither one of them was willing to admit they had feelings for each other. Yet, both were so mad that the other one would not say it.

"Ron and I will never work." Hermione said after awhile. She pushed the hair from her eyes. Never in his life would he have been so happy to hear her say those words as he was right now. He took a step for her and she said, "You know that."

"But…he really, really likes you…" he answered stubbornly…but softly.

"What about you?" Hermione breathed a laugh. "This is your last chance, Harry. You better tell me."

He shook his head.

Hermione looked away, fighting back more tears, and shook her head slightly. "Fine," was all she said. "Fine."

Silence.

A sudden gust of breeze still smug from summer danced around them, causing Hermione's hair to flutter behind her as she stared over at Harry. "I guess that's it then." She said, gently tossing her book to the ground. She smoothed out her skirt before taking a seat between two large roots, her back cozy against the tree once more, and fixed the tie of her uniform.

"No, Hermione…" Harry began.

"Listen…" Hermione cut in softly, now gazing up at him. "It's not fair."

Of course, it wasn't fair, Harry thought. It wasn't fair that he had feelings for his best mate's girl and couldn't even tell her because of his stupid conscience who seemed to be focusing on Ron.

"I dunno what happened at the Burrow that night. Maybe you're right. Maybe we just got caught up in the moment." Hermione said, and she stood up again. "I dunno what you felt. And it's okay if you didn't feel anything. But…" her voice trailed off. "I think…maybe…I did and…" Hermione stopped, looking away.

Another warm breeze whizzed passed them, ruffling the brim of Hermione's skirt slightly.

"I can't do this." Harry said.

Hermione fixed her eyes upon him once more. "Fine. But it doesn't make a difference. Ron and I will never be. I'll admit," Hermione said, continuing to gaze deep into his eyes. "I did fancy Ron once. But he took too long, Harry. Five years went by. And almost everyday for those five years, we've done nothing but bicker. I'm sick of it. I don't know about you, but that turns me off." She took a step toward him. "This is exactly what's happening to us. And I can't stand it. I don't want to end up like that."

Harry remained silent, listening to her intently.

"I think… I like you, Harry. I'm just saying…" she took a pause, taking another step toward him. "…that you better not wait to long because when you finally come around…I might not be here."

Hermione bent down, her knees practically toughing the ground, as to insure Harry couldn't see up her skirt, and snatched up her book. She flashed him a shy smile, clutching her book tight to her breasts with both hands and speed off toward the castle, leaving him standing there alone.

Another little breeze flew around him, messing up his already disheveled hair and causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

His hands still resting in his pants pockets, he squeezed his shoulders up, all the while staring down at the ground as he kicked at the grass, not bothering to watch Hermione as she left.

Dusk slowly set in.

XxX


	4. Remembering That Night

**Author's Note:** Just so you're all aware: this chapter contains spoilers from both The Order of the Phoenix and The Half-Blooded Price. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Love ya much! Hope you enjoy!

Previously…

"I think… I like you, Harry. I'm just saying…" she took a pause, taking another step toward him. "…that you better not wait to long because when you finally come around…I might not be here."

Hermione bent down, her knees practically toughing the ground, as to insure Harry couldn't see up her skirt, and snatched up her book. She flashed him a shy smile, clutching her book tight to her breasts with both hands and speed off toward the castle, leaving him standing there alone.

Another little breeze flew around him, messing up his already disheveled hair and causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

His hands still resting in his pants pockets, he squeezed his shoulders up, all the while staring down at the ground as he kicked at the grass, not bothering to watch Hermione as she left.

Dusk slowly set in.

xXx

Chapter Four  
Remembering That Night

xXx

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stood out in the corridor around the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door, waiting to be let in.

"You think Slughorn's nice?" Ron asked Harry. Clearly, Harry knew, he was eager to ask how it went last night but with everyone standing around them, that and because Hermione was standing behind Ron looking over her Ancient Runes notes, he was prevented from doing so.

"Yeah, he seemed okay when I met him over the summer." Harry answered.

"You think its okay to go in?" Neville asked, walking up to the trio. He nodded at Hermione, indicating his hello, and she smiled back.

Before Harry or Ron could answer his question, the classroom door suddenly opened, and students began to pile in.

"Well, where is he?" Ron asked, taking his usual seat at the back. Harry and Hermione followed.

(Harry took the sit next to Ron, forcing Hermione to take a seat next to him.)

Apparently, the rest of the class was wondering this same thing, for whisperers broke out among them.

"Silence!" That cold, malevolent, familiar voice rang out and Harry had a slit second to register it. Before he could, Snape came bursting through from the door behind his desk.

"You've got to be kidding…" Harry whispered.

"Are you sure we're in the right classroom?" Ron asked the two.

The fact that Hermione really was not talking to Harry subsided due to this new development and forgetting this she asked, "I thought you said Slughorn was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought…"

XxX

"I still can't figure it out. Why would Dumbledore let Snape teach defense against the dark arts?!" Harry wondered aloud, storming out of the classroom with Ron and Hermione at both his sides. "And did you hear the way he was talking about the dark arts?" he turned to look at Ron as they headed down the corridor. "Its one thing to give warning about it but to talk about it with a passion and caring for it…"

"Actually, Harry." Hermione suddenly spoke up from his right and he turned to look at her. Harry couldn't believe his ears at the sound of her next few words. "I thought he sounded a bit like you."

"What?!?" he suddenly bellowed. Hermione winced slightly but kept her composure.

"In the D.A.—when you were telling us what its like to face Voldermort." At his name, Ron let out a moan of despair; Harry turned to look at him then quickly turned back to Hermione. She continued as if there were no interruption. "I believe you said it wasn't about just memorizing a bunch of spells, you said it was just you and your brain and your guts. I think that was what Snape was trying to say as well." Hermione smiled shyly as they continued down the corridor. "That it really comes down to being brave and quick-thinking."

Before either one of them could say anything, Hermione clutched her book tighter to chest and added, "Well, better get going. Don't want to be late for my next class." With that, she sped off down the corridor, leaving Ron and Harry to continue their steady pace.

"So?" Ron suddenly turned to Harry eagerly as soon as he saw Hermione disappear around the corner.

Harry was so disarmed that Hermione actually found his words important enough to remember as the books she clung to everyday, that he almost didn't hear Ron.

"Harry? How did it go last night?" Ron repeated. "I didn't get a chance to ask you."

"Oh…umm…"

"Harry!" someone called from down the corridor where Hermione had once disappeared. Oh, thank god, Harry thought. This couldn't have came at a better time.

Ron looked disappointed.

"Congratulations on making Quidditch Captain!" Katie Bell said, patting Harry on the back as she came in step with them.

xXx

"_Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted out just as the Death Eater raised his own wand. His body stiffened at once, arms and legs snapping together and fell at Harry's feet. _

"_Well done, Ha—" Hermione tried to say. However, the Death Eater she had struck dumb moments ago suddenly made a slashing movement with his wand. Purple flames shot out and passed right across her chest; Hermione let out a moan of surprise and dropped to the floor, lying motionless._

"_HERMIONE!" Harry screamed._

Harry stirred in his sleep and let out a small whine of despair.

_He ran toward where she lay and drop to his knees beside her. Neville now came crawling rapidly out from under the desk, his wand out in front of him. He started for her as best as he could._

'_Please be alright!' Harry thought, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was so lost in thought and concerned for Hermione that he did not take notice of the Death Eater stalking up to Neville._

_Suddenly, he heard something collide hard with something else and realized the Death Eater had kicked hard at Neville, snapping his wand in half and smashing his nose. The mask fell from his face and Harry instantly recognized him as Antonin Dolohov. Harry had seen a photo of him in the Daily Prophet. He had been the one to murder the Prewetts. _

_Dolohov motioned for Harry to give him the prophecy that rested in his other hand. _

_Harry couldn't think properly. He kept his hand on Hermione's shoulder, his thumb rubbing it in an affectionate and concerned way. 'Don't let her be dead! Don't let her be dead! It's my fault if she's dead…'_

Harry suddenly bolted up straight, heart pounding. This time, Hermione was not there for him to fall into her arms.

Sweat was practically pouring down his face and it took him a good minute to calm his breathing. He pushed back the covers and wretched the red-velvet curtain back from his four-post, practically ripping it off the frame.

Harry got to his feet and caught sight of Ron sound asleep in his own four-post.

Images still burned inside his mind's eye as he headed over to the dormitory door. He opened it as quietly as he could and headed down the stairs into the common room.

Harry plopped down on the couch, sighing. "Hermione…" he whispered softly. He came so close to losing her before. This thought made his stomach curdle and he felt as if he might puke.

What if he had lost her?

Tears suddenly swelled in Harry's eyes.

No! He didn't want to cry anymore and he told himself to stop before any tears could fall. However, in the end, no matter how many times he told himself to stop, eventually his head fell into his hands and he began to weep.

"Harry?" came Hermione's soft voice, and suddenly her hand was upon his shoulder. He uncovered his face, letting his hands drop, and turned to look up at Hermione slowly.

Hermione took a seat next to him, never letting her hand fall from his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She finally let her hand fall from his shoulder, gently gliding it down his arm and finally resting it on her own leg just before reaching his elbow.

"Umm, yeah." He lied.

Silence filled around them, all but the sound of the crackling fire, but Hermione remained staring at him. Harry turned his gaze away from her and over to the fireplace. "No…actually." Harry finally answered truthfully after a good minute or so. "I keep thinking about that night at the ministry, Hermione! I could have lost you guys. I could have lost you! I almost did! I almost lost Ron!" he managed to get out all in one breathe before Hermione brought her finger to his lips.

"But you didn't, Harry." She said, taking her finger away and letting her hand resume its position on her knee. "I'm right here. Ron's right here. Ginny and Luna and Neville. We're all right here." She said softly, she placed her hand on the side of his face, turning his head so he was forced to look at her again. "We're all right here."

"Not all of you." Harry whispered, taking her hand that once rested on the side of his face in his, and he thought of his godfather once more.

Hermione fought back her own tears, trying to be strong for him. "Harry, I know it hurts now." She said, "But things will get better. I just know it." She watched tears leak from his eyes, fighting back tears herself more than ever before.

Silence once again filled the room.

Hermione suddenly leaned in, Harry watched, ready for her sweet embrace. Barely an inch away, Harry suddenly pulled back. "Sorry." He whispered. "I…I just can't."

"Right." Hermione answered, now pulling back as well. She looked hurt and he said, "It's not that I don't want to, Hermione. I just can't."

"I know."

"I really like you, Mione." Harry said after a few seconds pause. "And you were right. I did feel something that night at the Burrow…but…you and I…we…I just—"

"Yeah, I know." Hermione suddenly got up and moved toward the crackling fire. Her back to him, she said. "You just can't."

There was a long pause, for what seemed like it would last for ages.

Hermione finally spun around. "So you like me and I like you…but we…we will never be?"

Harry lowered his head, now staring at his fingers. Hermione took this as a yes and stormed passed him.

"Wait!"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, just barely reaching the stairs.

"You know why I can't." Hermione heard him say from behind her.

"Ron?" she asked. "Harry," she said when he did not answer. "This has nothing to do with Ron."

"It was everything to do with Ron, Hermione." Harry jumped up and turned to meet her back. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, spinning her around. "As his best mate…I can't do that."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked, Harry letting go of her. "Just stop liking you? That's not fair, Harry." she said. "Ron has got to learn to deal with it. I'm not just going to stop liking people all because I'm afraid of hurting him!" she took a pause.

Harry knew she was right. Ron would just have to get over it!

"God! You know, Ron ruins everything!" Hermione practically shouted. "Me and Krum…and now you."

He placed a hand on the side of her face, bringing her closer as he leaned in. Hermione closed her eyes.

Just then, the boy's dormitory door creaked open and out came Ron.

The pair quickly broke apart, and Harry tilted his head downward, not able to look up at Ron.

"Harry…" he let out, hands resting on the banister as he leaned over it slightly, staring down at the scene in the common room.

XxX

A/N: I know, I know. He just caught them again and they didn't actually get to kiss yet because of this but please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	5. The Halloween Ball

Author's Note: So I know every time something almost happens with Hermione and Harry…somehow, Ron's someone-is-backstabbing-me senses tingle and he comes barging in. I promise, I promise, I promise…something will happen between Harry and Hermione really soon.

Also, I just wanted to say, that when I first started writing this fic I was kind of nervous about it, but you guys are making me feel really good about it. So thanks and much love to all of you! Enjoy! Please R&R

xXx

Chapter Five  
The Halloween Ball

xXx

The rest of September came and went. October was already here, with it, bringing cool crisp air. It was nearly two weeks before the Halloween Ball.

Harry sat around with Hermione and Ron in the common room.

Hermione was on the hearthrug in front of the fireplace, working nonstop on her essay for Charms. Ron was on his knees in between the couch and the table attempting to _start _his, and Harry sat in the armchair nearest Ron, a butterbeer in his hand, watching Hermione.

"_You know why I can't." Hermione heard him say from behind her. _

"_Ron?" she asked. "Harry," she said when he did not answer. "This has nothing to do with Ron."_

"_It was everything to do with Ron, Hermione." Harry jumped up and turned to meet her back. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm, spinning her around. "As his best mate…I can't do that."_

"_So what am I supposed to do?" Hermione asked, Harry letting go of her. "Just stop liking you? That's not fair, Harry." she said. "Ron has got to learn to deal with it. I'm not just going to stop liking people all because I'm afraid of hurting him!" she took a pause._

_Harry knew she was right. Ron would just have to get over it! _

"_God! You know, Ron ruins everything!" Hermione practically shouted. "Me and Krum…and now you._

_He placed a hand on the side of her face, bringing her closer as he leaned in. Hermione closed her eyes. _

_Just then, the boy's dormitory door creaked open and out came Ron. _

_The pair quickly broke apart, and Harry tilted his head downward, not able to look up at Ron. _

"_Harry…" he let out, hands resting on the banister as he leaned over it slightly, staring down at the scene in the common room._

XxX

"_What exactly were you two doing?" Ron had asked Harry the next morning, catching him before he could escape for breakfast. _

"_Oh…umm…well I was talking to her about you." Harry had answered quickly. "You see…" he continued, trying to think of his next move. He walked over to his trunk at the end of his bed. "I didn't see her that night you original asked me to talk to her. And when I woke in the middle of the night, Hermione just happened to be down there. So I took the opportunity to talk to her for you, mate." Harry lied. He opened his trunk and pulled out his clean uniform and tie. _

_He quickly got dressed._

"_Yeah?" Ron asked. He almost seemed skeptical about the whole explanation. As if to clarify this, he said, "So why did she run like that when I came out?"_

_Harry didn't reply right away. He took his time pulling on his shirt._

"_Well, I had just told her…she might have been embarrassed I suppose." Harry fixed his tie, his back to Ron._

"_So…you didn't get a reply?"_

"'_Fraid not, mate." _

_Ron looked somewhat satisfied and said no more. _

_Had your way again, didn't you? He had once again managed to squeeze his way out of the situation._

Suddenly Ron let out a sound of frustration, springing Harry out of his thoughts. "I can't do this!" he practically bellowed into the nearly empty common room. He suddenly flung his quill forward; it whizzed passed Hermione's head, missing her by inches, and flew into the fireplace. Hermione winced as the fire rose up with a quick roar and resumed its original crackling state.

"Ronald!" she screamed, turning her head to gaze disapprovingly at him from over her shoulder. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." He said lamely. "Can you help me with this?" Ron suddenly asked Hermione, turning slightly to give Harry a little wink as if saying: all the better to get closer to you with, my dear. Sure enough, when Hermione agreed and came to sit down on Ron's right in between the couch and the table, Harry saw him scoot slightly closer to her.

Harry suddenly became annoyed and looked away.

"It's actually quite simple." Hermione stated, trying to revise over what Ron _had _written… which wasn't exactly saying much. She continued to cross out and add things in here and there with her own quill.

"Say, Mione." Ron started. He, again, flashed Harry a broad smile that clearly told Harry 'I think I might go for it!' "I was thinking—"

Harry suddenly jumped up, knocking into the table, and spilled his butterbeer all over Ron's parchment. In shock, Hermione also jumped up, almost smacking Ron in the face.

Ron's facial expression screamed: What is your problem?!?

"Umm…sorry." Harry smiled awkwardly. "I…"

Hermione suddenly came to her senses and realized why Harry suddenly reacted in that manner. However, Ron still looked baffled. Hermione gave a quick flick of her wand and Ron's parchment suddenly dried, looking good as new.

"I'm such a klutz." Harry apologized again.

"It's fine, Harry." Ron told him. However, he now looked slightly annoyed. He snatched up his essay and headed upstairs into the boy's dormitory.

"Harry—" Hermione began.

"You see?" He cut in. "He was going to ask you out!"

"Harry." Hermione said again, her eyes shifting back and forth across the room. She gave him a look, indicating to drop his voice because people were still staring.

"I dunno…I just—"

"I wouldn't have said yes." Hermione suddenly said. "If you don't know that by now…" her voice trailed off. Instead of finishing, she said, "You have to tell him. He'll just find out sooner or later."

xXx

The trio sat together in the Potions classroom down in the dungeons, including Ernie who was the only Hufflepuff. The four Slytherins, including Malfoy, took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws.

On each table were large, bubbling cauldrons.

Harry and the others had taken the table with the gold-colored cauldron. Emitting from it was one of the most seductive fragrances Harry had ever inhaled; it reminded him somehow concurrently of treacle tart, the wooden smell of a broomstick, and….Hermione's wonderful scent.

He found himself breathing in slowly and deeply. As the fumes continued to fill him up, he grinned across the table at Ron, who simply grinned back lazily.

Slughorn finally started the class and Harry finally took out his potions book—or the prince's rather.

Hermione quickly shot Harry a scolding look from across the table where she sat with Ron. If they were not arguing about love, then they were arguing about everything else it seemed lately. "I thought you said you'd turn that in!" she said heated.

"Never said that." He answered, still taking in the sweet fragrance.

Hermione said something under her breath that Harry could not make out. Ron thought it sounded something like 'douche bag' but wasn't sure. Either way, his lips suddenly curled into a smile.

"I have prepared a few potions." Slughorn indicated each table. "You should be able to make them after you have completed your N.E.W.T.s. Still, you should at least have heard of them." He walked over to the Slytherin's table. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione's hand instantly hit the air and Slughorn called on her.

"It's Veritaserum," Hermione answered proudly, "a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good!" he said happily.

Hermione's hand shot up, once more, beating the rest as Slughorn walked over to the Ravenclaw's table. "It's Polyjuice Potion, sir." She answered before he even had time to ask the question.

"Excellent! And this one?" he asked her, now walking up to their table, looking bemused.

"That is Amortentia!"

"It is indeed." Slughorn said, looking impressed more than ever. "It may seem foolish to ask, but do you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world! It's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and—" Hermione went pink and slightly glanced at Harry.

XxX

"Hermione, we've been over this a thousand times," Harry nearly shouted, stomping into the common room after potions class had let out. "Just come off it.

"NO!" she hollered, trailing in after him. "I will not! I asked you to do something and you totally ignored me!"

"Hermione…" he let out in a sigh of frustration.

"I want you to turn it in." she said sternly stopping as Harry turned to face her.

"No." Harry said briskly and firmly.

"Yes!"

"Well I'm not!" he turned away from her as if the matter was closed and headed for the stairs.

"Harry—" Hermione started. Before she could say anymore, Harry spun around once again, causing Hermione nearly to run into him.

"You just can't handle the fact that someone is doing better than you." he told her flat out.

"What?!?"

"Yeah, you can't stand to see me take the credit, can you? As soon as someone other than yourself is in the top, it's suddenly not fair and it kills you!"

"That's not true!" Hermione shouted back. "You're cheating. And that's not fair!"

"Cheating?!" Harry shouted. "I'm getting answers from a book. The same as you!"

"The same as me?!?" Hermione looked taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered in no time. "No, it's not the same as me, Harry! I read… for _enjoyment_ and in the process, I take in information. You, on the other hand, rely on everything that stupid little book tells you to do! Not truly knowing who's book that is or who wrote all that stuff in the margins or who made up all those spells or even…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THEY DO!" she finished in a shout, mainly because she was livid but partly because she knew he was not listening.

"God!" Hermione continued before Harry could respond, which clearly he was about to because he quickly opened his mouth in protest when he thought she had finally finished her lecture; he was wrong. "You boys are so stubborn, you know! I just feel there's something terribly wrong with that book. Only thing I asked is that you return it…I asked you tell Ron and what do you do?"

"No, Hermione. We're going back to that either."

"He'll just find out sooner or later, Harry!"

"There'll be nothing for him to find out, Hermione." Harry told her. "I already told you I can't…I just can't be with you…" he finished miserably.

A minute's pause…

"You never listen to me…" Hermione suddenly said.

"Maybe because you're so fucking bossy!" Harry shouted out before he could stop himself from retaliating. Hermione quickly fell silent.

She opened her mouth in astonishment, clearly stunned by what she was hearing.

There was a long pause before either of them said anymore. The portrait blew open with a burst as Gryffindors came barging in, completely unaware of the argument that had already broken out in the common room.

"Well, then I guess it's best you're not with me…if I'm so fucking bossy." Hermione let out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

xXx

Three days until the Halloween Ball and Harry and Ron still did not have dates. The Yule Ball all over again? Perhaps.

"You think we're supposed to dress up? I mean…like in costumes?" Ron asked, sitting in the common room with Harry. A few of the other Gryffindors sat scattered around the common room but most had already gone off to bed.

"I would assume so. Considering it is a Halloween Ball." Harry answered from the armchair, annoyance shinning threw his voice.

"Well what are we supposed to go as? Witches and wizards?" he said sarcastically.

Harry didn't answer. Honestly, he was trying to tune him out as best he could; it just wasn't exactly working.

"You are you going to ask?" Ron persisted.

Ron is a dip-shit, Harry thought, an utterly clueless dip-shit.

"Dunno."

"You think Hermione has a date by now?" Ron just didn't know when to shut up. "I mean, at the Yule Ball she told me not to wait forever. To plug up the courage and ask before someone else does. Maybe she was waiting all this time…but maybe…I waited too long again…" he continued to rant, getting even more frantic with each new word that popped out of his mouth.

'_You're chance is long gone.'_ Harry's mind wandered off.

'_Oh, please,' _it seemed to shouted back, _'like you have room to talk. Your time is running out fast…like sand through the hour glass, my friend.'_

Suddenly Hermione came through the portrait, starling Harry out of his argument and Ron out of his rant that now seemed to have gone on for about five minutes already.

"Where were you?" Harry asked casually.

"Library." Hermione answered without looking at him. "Not that it's any of your concern." She mumbled under her breath as she continued over to the couch. She plopped down next to Ron.

"Uh, Hermione." Ron quickly jumped all over the opportunity. "I was just curious…umm…did anyone…you know…ask you to the Halloween Ball yet?"

"Yes." she answered, "As a matter of fact."

Harry, who had been slouching in his armchair, suddenly straightened up, looking eager. She's just saying that, Harry thought. All just to get a rise out of him.

The fact of the matter was, she really wasn't.

"Who?" he asked, trying not to sound as though he actually cared. Partly because he didn't want to show Hermione that she _was_ getting a rise out of him but mainly because Ron was here and didn't want him to become too wise. Although, Harry highly doubted that he would become wise; after all, he had practically told him he'd made a move on Hermione, that, and the fact that he had now almost caught them twice. Oh, but we can't forget Ginny who can't help but drop hints left and right. Yeah. I doubt a simple question like 'why' would suddenly arouse his suspicions up.

"Never you mind." Hermione waved him off, opening her book she had just check out from the library.

"Oh, well—" Ron started.

"Well, did you say yes?" Harry asked, beating Ron to it. Ron turned to him and gave him a mean what-are-you-doing look.

Careful Harry, because now Ron's suspicions really was aroused again.

Hermione liked watching Harry squirm with jealousy; despite this, she said she didn't and both boys seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, in that case." Ron picked up. "I was wondering…" Hermione turned to him and he stopped. "Umm…doyouwannagototheballwithme?" he mumbled in one word.

Hermione smiled. "Go to the ball with you?" she asked and Ron nodded. She stole a glance passed Ron at Harry. He had his head tilted downward, she saw, not able to look at either one of them. Suddenly, he looked up, feeling her gaze burning him. Their eyes met but neither looked away.

She seemed to be waiting for him to say something—one last chance—but somehow she knew he wouldn't and she turned back to Ron. "I'd love to."

Okay, _now _she was just doing that.

"Really?" Ron looked taken aback but smiled happily all the same.

xXx

October 31st—Halloween night

"Everything' so spooky." Hermione said, looking around at the scene as she came down the stairs to meet with Ron. He smiled up at her.

"You look so…" 'Sexy' was the word he wanted to use but decided to be a bit more polite and told her she looked rather beautiful tonight. "Not that you don't everyday." He quickly added. "It's just that tonight…" he trailed off, apparently at a loss for words. "I really like your costume."

"Oh, why thank you." she smiled. "I'm a Victorian vampire." Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and opened her mouth wide as if to bite Ron on the neck, revealing her sharp pointy fangs.

"Whoa." He let out, slightly afraid at first. "They look so real."

"That's because they are." Hermione laughed. "A put a spell on my teeth." She explained, seeing the frightened and alarming expression cross on Ron's face.

Hermione _was_ rather beautiful. Her dress was very tight and fitting; this complimented her hourglass figure very well. It was black velvet and when she walked, the bottom opened slightly to reveal red velvet. It tied in the front, starting just above her stomach and went all the way up, making her breast nice and shapely, pushing them up so the tops of them were revealed slightly. She wore black shoes; some would have said they looked like stripper shoes but Hermione didn't think so. Her fingernails were long and painted blood red. All in all, she looked pretty sexy—even Draco would have to admit. After all, weren't vampires supposed to be one of the most seductive creatures?

"So, what are you supposed to be?" she asked, finally getting a good look at him. And now that the light finally shone on him…he looked a bit ridiculous, she thought. "A bear?"

"A bear?" he repeated, clearly not understanding why she would have said that. "I'm the cowardly lion. You know, from the Wizard of Oz."

She tried to smile but it came out awkward "So…umm. Is Harry here?" Hermione suddenly asked as Ron took her arm in his furry one. She was trying to sound causal about it but was failing miserably.

"Why?" he suddenly sounded defensive.

"Just wondering." She flashed Ron a smile as if to insure him.

"I don't think he's coming." He finally answered as he led Hermione into the Great Hall.

"Wow." Hermione whispered as they stepped in. The Great Hall was completely different from what it normally looked like…or even what it had looked like at Christmas their fourth year. In contrast to the icy wonderland that was the Yule Ball, the Great Hall was now dark and gloomy. Yet somehow, it was still rather beautiful. The ceiling reflected the mysterious rainy sky outside; it was cloudy but the moon hung big and bright all the same. Rain fell in a mist from the ceiling but never seemed to reach the students below.

Spider webs hung all around, glistening with dew from the rain.

Trelawney sat in a dark corner at a little round table, gazing into her crystal ball. "Come." She said, pointing to the empty chair across from hers as students passed by her. "Come, and let me tell you your future."

"Wanna dance?" Ron suddenly burled out.

"You dance?" Hermione smiled, looking slightly bemused.

"Sure."

"Umm…okay. Sure." She answered. He quickly took her hand with his…paw, dragging her onto the dance floor. The fast-beat music that was once playing before suddenly ended and a slow song started. Hermione, expecting Ron to take her waist, backed up slightly when Ron began jumping around as if he suddenly was having a fit. "Ron!" Hermione screamed, alarmed. Honesty, she really didn't know what was going on; It looked as if he was having a seizure and people were starting to stare. Realizing, finally, that he was just dancing, Hermione slowly approached him again, trying to dodge his flying arms before they collided with her face. "Ron." she said again, trying to take his arms, hoping it would calm him down.

The people who were staring began to cover their mouths slightly with their hands, whispering to their neighbors, all the while giggling behind there hands.

"Ron, please." Hermione now sounded like she was becoming annoyed. "It's a slow song." She was still attempting to grab at his furry paws. People weren't whispering behind their hands to their neighbors anymore. Instead, they were pointing and laughing, shouting crude things out to Ron.

Hermione, getting fed up, suddenly sped off passed him.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, finally stopping.

"Going to find something for you to bite on!" she screamed, not turning to acknowledge him. He threw his hands in the air, clearly not understanding what he did wrong, and pushed passed the people who continued to laugh and point.

Hermione, on the other hand, headed for the refreshments table.

XxX

"Hi."

"Hey." Hermione answered, miserably, still standing at the refreshments table as she stared gloomily into her goblet of punch.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on Hermione shoulder.

Hermione sighed.

"Just…everything."

Ginny didn't reply, just waited until Hermione continued.

"I dunno…it's just…Harry and I are fighting again….half the time about stupid things. He says he likes me…but you can't be with me. I asked him to tell Ron and he won't." she stopped, still staring into her goblet. Hermione breathed a small laugh as if the next thing she was going to say was so ridiculous. She turned to look at Ginny finally. "And to make things worse…I kind of feel bad that I came here with Ron."

"What?" Ginny let out, astonished. "Why? It's his own stupid fault for waiting and then when he finally tells you his feelings…suddenly…he can't be with. That's bullshit, Mione."

"I know…but I asked Ron if Harry was coming and he said he wasn't. I can just picture him upstairs right now…sulking…while everyone else is down here having fun."

Ginny's expressed changed from astonishment to a look of pure concern. "Maybe the thing you want to be worried about is, 'is he's having a bit too much fun?'" She pointed across the table and Hermione followed to where she pointed. Across the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly caught sight of Harry. He was snogging Cho Chang! And her lips seemed to be glued to his…

Hermione's mouth instantly dropped open in astonishment.

Unaware of it, her grip around her goblet loosened and it came tumbling down with a shatter.

Tears formed in her eyes and her head suddenly fell onto Ginny's shoulder.

xXx


	6. Their Sweet Embrace

Author's Note: The last chapter wasn't exactly supposed to end like that…but at the last possible second of writing…I changed it. I think it came out more interesting than what I original planned. So please don't be mad! Not everything that you see is really what's happening…so the explanation is in here.

xXXx

Chapter Six  
Their Sweet Embrace

xXXx

"I hate this night!" Hermione shrieked into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, Mione." She said, patting her back.

Hermione finally took her face from her shoulder. Mascara ran down her face as her eyes danced back and forth between Ginny's. "How could this have happened?"

Ginny didn't answer. Instead, she smiled sympathetically and wiped Hermione's running makeup.

"He likes me but can't be with me because of Ron…so he goes to Cho?" she continued. "How long has this been going on? I mean…what if Ron has nothing to do with it? What if he can't be with me because of her?"

"Calm down." Ginny told her, putting her hand on Hermione shoulder once more. "Come on. We'll go to the bathroom and fix up your makeup." She turned Hermione around and together they headed for the Entrance Hall. Before they made it, they passed a romantic looking Luna and Neville dancing close together.

Alarmed at how upset Hermione looked, they decided to see if she was okay.

XxX

"Is everything alright?" Neville asked as he and Luna followed Ginny and Hermione out into the corridor.

"We're fine." Ginny answered, her arm around a distraught Hermione. "Mione's just a little upset."

The couple hurried over to Hermione, Neville on her right and Luna behind her. Luna rubbed her back comfortingly while Neville put a hand on her shoulder.

xXx

Moments before Hermione caught Harry and Cho……  
What really happened……

Harry had just entered the Great Hall looking rather handsome in his costume. He was the phantom from the Phantom of the Opera. He had just caught sight of Hermione standing at the refreshments table and started to approach her.

"Harry, dear!" Trelawney called excitedly for him. He didn't bother to even acknowledge her, and so she took a different approach. "Harry, tonight doesn't look good for you, dear." She shouted after him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He mumbled under his breathe. "I'm going to die tonight, right?"

He continued toward Hermione, smiling at how gorgeous she was. Suddenly, someone grabbed his wrist. Startled and alarmed, he spun around to meet Cho.

"Hi." She said, innocently.

Harry smiled politely.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Actually," he pointed behind him with his thumb, indicating Hermione. "I was just—"

"Great." She cut in, dragging him by the hand farther from Hermione. "Listen," she finally said when they stopped and she turned to face him. "I'm not really sure what happened to us…but I'm really sorry. I still really like you and…I was thinking…maybe we could…you know…start over."

"Cho…" Harry started, uncertain of what to say. He suddenly shook his head slightly, a half smile of apology on his face. "I…I kind of…moved on already."

She stared up at him in astonishment.

"Oh…"

As if coming to her senses finally, she said, "It's Hermione, isn't it? I'd be surprised if you two weren't secretly dating while you were with me."

"Cho…I never—"

"Its fine." She cut in once more. She had just looked passed him briefly to find Ginny, who was currently standing with a gloomy looking Hermione at the refreshments table, staring at the pair. A small smile spread on her lips but vanished as quickly as it had come as she turned back to Harry. "Really, its fine. My jealousy is what got us in this mess in the first place." Harry watched as she licked her lips. "I just…want to give you one last goodbye kiss, Harry. Is that okay?"

Before he could protest, Cho ripped off his mask and pulled his lips to hers, making sure just before she did that Ginny was still looking.

She suddenly slipped her tongue into his mouth as he began pushing her away. Finally, he managed to get her off and she smiled up at him. Giving one final look passed him, she saw Ginny lead a distraught Hermione toward the Entrance Hall. Her evil deed was done and she gave Harry a little wave before turning on her heal and heading off the way she had come.

XxX

Presently…  
Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom…

"I'm not going back there!" Hermione said, finally able to control her sobs. Her back leaned against the wall as the others crowded around her. "I just want to get changed and go to bed."

"Hermione…" Ginny whined.

"No, I'm not going. Look, you three go back. Dean is probably looking for you, Ginny. And Luna, Neville…don't ruin your night because of me." She suddenly pushed Ginny around and made her head for the bathroom door, reassuring the three she'd be fine.

xXx

Hermione walked into an empty common room. Thank Merlin she didn't have to worry about running into people because they were still at the ball. Honestly, she just wanted to be alone.

She headed up the stairs, sniveling slightly as a few tears found their way down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away, coming off the top landing, and started for the girl's dormitory.

Stepping in, Hermione closed the door and rested her back against it. She suddenly slid down it, unable to control her sobbing any longer. It was not fair. And it seemed so unreal but it played in her mind constantly.

Hermione forced herself up and headed over to her trunk which rested on the floor at the end of her four-post. She opened it and pulled out her pajama pants and a tank top, placing them on her bed. She then snatched her wand up and gave it a wave, causing her fanged teeth to return to normal. Slipping out of her dress, she pulled her pajama pants on and tied them. Taking off her bra, she slipped her tank top over her head, fixing the bottom when she was finished.

She then picked up her clothes she had just taken off from the floor and threw them into her trunk, shutting it vigorously.

Before she left for the bathroom, she pulled her blankets back, making her bed nice and cozy. She then turned to her nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out her book and placing it on her bed, ready to cuddle up with her book until she fell asleep for the night.

Hermione then walked over to the door, opened it, and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, she stared at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a miserable looking woman who just had her heart crushed. She tried to draw a breath but it came out sharp.

Finally, she managed to turn on the faucet, cold water running down from it, and stuck her hand in it. She put her hand to her face, splashing cold water on it. Suddenly, from down in the common room, she heard someone come in. Determined to make it back to the girl's dormitory before anyone could catch her, Hermione quickly turned off the faucet, dried her face, and headed over to the door. She pulled it open and headed out with a fast pace.

"Hermione!"

Damn…

A hand on the banister, Hermione looked down into the common room. Of course it should be the one person she least wanted to see right now. She quickly turned, heading for her dorm.

"Wait." Harry called after her, heading up the stairs.

"GO AWAY, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

She slammed the door before he could make it even halfway up the stairs. Suddenly the stairs retracted in, making a slope; this was because Harry's intention was to go into the girl's dormitory after her.

Harry grabbed for the railing but missed. He fell forward, his face colliding with the now sloping stairs, and slid down.

Hermione came running out of the dorm and stared down at Harry. The stairs were now back to normal and she ran down them.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend like I'm not concerned, but you did deserve that." She said rushing down the stairs to see if he was alright. She helped him up, and handed him back his mangled glasses. "What happened to your costume?" she asked. He was now in jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

"Changed before." he answered, taking them from her outstretched hand. "The first time I came here."

"The first time?"

"I was looking for you. No one was here. I decided to get out of my costume." He told her, as she took his wand from his pocket and fixed his glasses.

She handed his wand back to him and said, "Well, that's beside the point. You're still a prat!" Hermione slapped him across the face, practically breaking the glasses she had just fixed.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" he almost shouted.

Hermione raised her hand again, ready to smack him once more, but just as she was about to, he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so.

"If you don't know," she said, Harry still holding her by the wrist, "then you can just go to hell!" She raised her other hand and slapped him again. He instantly let his grip fall from her wrist, putting that same hand to his cheek.

"If this has something to do with me not telling Ron or you going to the ball with him just to prove your point, well then—"

"It's not just that anymore, Harry." She said, pushing him with both hands. He took a step back, but other wise he was completely unfazed by this.

He gave her a puzzled expression.

"Oh, don't act so stupid, Harry." Hermione scolded him. "I saw your little snogging session with Cho."

"What…"

Hermione couldn't hold in it any longer and she broke down.

"No, Hermione. I didn't…"

"Oh, whatever, Harry! You can say whatever but its all bullshit! I saw you with my own eyes."

Harry started for her, trying to pull her into a hug but she pushed him away.

"It's not like we were dating so I guess technically it's not like you cheated on me…but damn, Harry…you can't just mess with my feelings like that. You're hot one minute, you're cold the next. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Hermione, listen to me…"

"Is she the reason why you won't be with me?"

"I told you I can't do that to Ron."

Hermione sneered at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Hermione you have to believe me. I wasn't snogging her. She wanted to get back together but I told her no." Hermione finally let him wipe the tears from her face. "The only person I wanted to kiss tonight…is you."

He gently placed his hand on the side of her face, bring her closer as he leaned in slowly. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for his sweet embrace. Their lips met and the stars outside exploded.

He turned slightly, getting even closer, and placed his other hand on her hip. He pulled her lower body closer to his.

Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth as the kiss turned even more passionate.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

Hermione and Harry hastily broke apart. Turning their gaze slightly, they were met by an angry, hostile looking Ron.

Apparently, he had been upstairs this whole time. Fine time to finally decide to come out. Now, he stood at the top of the stairs, looking like he wanted to murder Harry. "I knew I heard you two arguing."

"You were spying on us!" Hermione shouted, livid.

"And with good reason. You two have been sneaking around behind my back!"

"Hardly." Harry let out.

"How could you do this?" he asked. "You're supposed to be my best mate…and you know I LIKE HERMIONE!" he suddenly finished in a bellow.

"It's not Harry's fault, Ron." Hermione started. "He didn't want to. He—"

"SHUT UP!" he hissed, startling Hermione.

Harry suddenly became very anger. "I don't care how you talk to me…but you are not going to talk to her like that!"

"Fuck you, Harry." Ron pulled out his wand, aiming it straight for Harry's chest. Hermione threw herself in front of Harry, blocking him for harm. "Move…" he said rather nastily.

Hermione stood her ground.

Ron suddenly ran at them, rushing down the stairs like an angry maniac. Harry moved Hermione out of the way, pulling out his own wand. Just barely getting it out, Ron threw himself into Harry, his hands wrapping around his throat. They fell to the floor and Hermione screamed.

"STOP!"

She ran toward them, jumping on Ron to get him off but as she did, he pushed her away with his arm. Hermione fell back, hitting her head on the stairs.

"Ron, stop it!" Harry screamed, not for his own safety but because he was now alarmed for Hermione. Ron looked behind him, finding Hermione wasn't moving. Stunned, he took his hands from Harry's throat but didn't get off of him. Harry pushed him, getting up fast, and practically ran to Hermione. He dropped to his knees, taking her hand in his. He felt for a pulse.

"Did…I…" Ron stammered. "Is she…dead?"

Harry turned his gaze upon Ron, Hermione's hand still in his, and stared up at him with astonishment and disbelief.

XxX

Author's Note: Again, please don't be mad…and if you are…be mad at Ron. Still, let me know what you think.


End file.
